


It was worth the risk

by vanya87



Category: Wang Yi Bo - Fandom, Xiao Zhan - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Students
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanya87/pseuds/vanya87
Summary: Сяо Чжань вырос в Америке и, к своему стыду, не знает китайский. Но тот человек, который бросает ему записку с иероглифами, кажется, не в курсе этого факта.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Kudos: 20





	It was worth the risk

**Author's Note:**

> вдохновило https://twitter.com/heenim_mi/status/1355820692156149764

Сяо Чжань родился и вырос в Америке, несмотря на то, что его родители из Китая, его никогда не заставляли учить китайский язык, конечно, он много раз собирался с силами, садился прописывать иероглифы, даже выучил пару стандартных фраз, но его не хватало надолго, слишком уж сложный язык. Да и в его окружении все говорили на английском.  
Но вот сейчас, он в очередной раз пожалел, что недостаточно упорствовал, когда на его парту прилетела записка, а в ней несколько корявых незнакомых иероглифов. Переводчик ему не особо помог, а он даже не увидел, кто ему подбросил записку. Но это было любопытно. Он знал только одного китайца в университете, который реально говорил по-китайски, а не просто приехал в детстве с родителями в Америку и забыл родной язык. Но записка точно не могла быть от Ван Ибо. Они никогда не общались, кроме того случая, когда Сяо Чжаню поручили провести Ибо экскурсию, показать кампус и объяснить, что к чему.

В тот день Ибо только поступил, и увидев Сяо Чжаня поздоровался с ним по-китайски, после небольшой паузы снова сказал что-то непонятное, а Сяо Чжань похлопал глазками и со смущением объяснил, что он не знает китайский. К счастью это не стало проблемой, Ван Ибо хоть и удивился, но сразу переключился на английский. Но если записка точно не от него, так как у них не совпадали занятия, Ван Ибо вообще учился в другом крыле, но он может ее перевести… Сяо Чжань же помог ему не заблудиться в университете, вот и он пусть переведёт ему пару слов в знак благодарности. Сяо Чжань никогда не требовал ничего за свою помощь, но это ведь мелочь, не затруднит же она его. Осталось только где-то найти Ибо. Но это не так сложно, где пищат девчонки, а парни с завистью сжимают кулаки, там и находится Ван Ибо.  
Сяо Чжань помнил, что у Ибо загорелись глаза, когда он показал ему одинокий столик на лужайке, вдали от главного здания университета. Столик был небольшой, с двух сторон стояли две лавочки, и на него падала тень от большого дерева. Туда практически никто не ходил, слишком далеко. Но Сяо Чжань решил всё-таки сначала проверить там, и не ошибся. Ибо сидел в одиночестве и что-то писал, рядом лежал рюкзак, и на столе стояла бутылка воды. Сяо Чжань присел на скамейку напротив. Ван Ибо поднял глаза, и одна бровь вопросительно поползла вверх,  
— Что? — Спросил парень не слишком дружелюбно.  
— Прости, что отвлекаю, но я знаю, что ты говоришь по-китайски, это займет всего секунду, посмотри, пожалуйста.  
Сяо Чжань растерял всю решительность, когда на него ТАК посмотрели, но всё-таки протянул клочок бумаги. Ван Ибо только сделал глоток воды, опустил взгляд на иероглифы, и сразу выплюнул всё обратно, благо отвернулся в сторону, а не прямо Сяо Чжаню в лицо.  
— Ибо? Что такое?  
— Ты…ты это мне? — спросил Ван Ибо, переводя взгляд с Сяо Чжаня на записку и обратно.  
— Нет нет, это мне кто-то подбросил на парту, я не понимаю, что тут написано, и я не увидел, кто это был.  
— Сяо Чжань, ты на секунду меня так напугал, — более спокойно произнес парень, и как-то подозрительно хитро улыбнулся, — тут написано, что с тобой хотят переспать.  
Глаза Сяо Чжаня тут же расширились, а слабый румянец тронул скулы. Ван Ибо поэтому так удивился, он подумал, что это Сяо Чжань предлагает ему… переспать… Таким вот способом? Слишком неловко.  
— О, оу…спасибо, я понял…да…спасибо…я пойду.  
Ван Ибо ухмыльнулся, но ничего не ответил, а Сяо Чжань хотел провалиться сквозь землю.  
Его желание только усилилось, когда через пару дней его догнал Ибо, когда он уже выходил с университета. Широко улыбаясь, он спросил:  
— Ну что, Чжань-гэ, мой перевод помог устроить тебе личную жизнь?  
Сяо Чжань не обратил внимания на это обращение, только задался вопросом, почему Ибо вообще интересуется. Он остановился и посмотрел ему в глаза,  
— А что? Заинтересовал почерк? Хочешь найти отправителя?  
— Скорее получателя, — слишком тихо ответил Ван Ибо.  
Сяо Чжань не расслышал и продолжал смотреть на Ибо, ну, а Ибо уже растерял былую смелость.  
— Я говорю, что нам в одну сторону, не возражаешь?  
Сяо Чжань снова дважды моргнул, уставившись на Ибо, но всё-таки сказал:  
— Нет, конечно, идём.  
С Ван Ибо на удивление было легко говорить, он оказался совсем не таким холодным, каким был на первый взгляд. Он смеялся всю дорогу и смешил Сяо Чжаня, ему давно не было так легко и весело. Хоть он и боялся, что Ибо споткнется и расстелится на дороге, потому что тот закидывал голову и прикрывал глаза, когда ему был особенно смешно. Всё повторилось и на следующий день, Ибо снова догнал его на выходе и предложил пойти вместе. В итоге это стало их маленькой традицией. Ван Ибо всегда провожал Сяо Чжаня до дома.  
Однажды утром Сяо Чжаня разбудил настойчивый стук в дверь, это был выходной и он собирался спать до обеда. Но вот он идёт открывать дверь, а там радостный Ван Ибо сообщает ему, что они идут завтракать, и что он смерть как хочет яичницу и тост. И это не обсуждается. (Будто бы Сяо Чжань смог бы отказать Ибо). И вот Сяо Чжань с гнездом на голове вместо волос, в помятой футболке сидит в кафе, и ждёт свой кофе. И, что странно, он не чувствует ни капли раздражения по этому поводу. Ибо рассказывает про какой-то набор Лего, и Сяо Чжаню сейчас очень хочется, чтобы так было каждые выходные. А может не только выходные.  
Кто в здравом уме отказался бы от компании Ван Ибо? В этом ведь ничего странного нет. Сяо Чжань хочет проводить с ним больше времени, но, а кто нет?  
Когда Ибо закончил есть, рассказал про все наборы Лего и про все новые песни, под которые он собирается поставить хореографию, он подозрительно притих. Рвал салфетку на кусочки, изредка поглядывал в окно.  
Сяо Чжань и так заметил, что сегодня тот был то слишком активный, то слишком тихий. Он нервничает?  
— Ибо, что с тобой?  
— Чжань-гэ…  
— Мм?  
— Если нет, то просто забудь это, хорошо?  
— О чём ты говоришь?  
Ибо дрожащей рукой протянул ему лист бумаги, на котором аккуратно было выведено 我们在一起吧  
Сяо Чжань непонимающе посмотрел на Ибо,  
— А что тут написано?  
— Чжань-гэ, ну используй переводчик, — Ибо упорно не хотел произносить те слова вслух.  
А Сяо Чжаню ничего не оставалось, он взял телефон и попытался переписать иероглифы без ошибок. В это время Ван Ибо уже разорвал салфетку до конца, и стал постукивать двумя пальцами по столу.  
Когда на экране Сяо Чжань увидел «Давай будем вместе», телефон выпал из его рук… Он поднял глаза на Ибо, а тот в свою очередь резко опустил голову и смотрел в стол. Молчание немного напрягало, и Ибо потянулся, чтобы забрать записку.  
— Ладно, прости, давай сделаем вид, что этого не было, хорошо? Только не начинай игнорировать меня, прошу.  
Но Сяо Чжань не дал ему забрать лист, а вместо этого сам схватил его за руку, и переплел их пальцы.  
— Ибо, у меня есть кошка, вам придется подружиться.  
Улыбкой Сяо Чжаня можно было осветить самую тёмную улицу, все лампочки мира потеряли работу.  
А Ибо был так счастлив в этот момент, и впредь, в каждый момент его жизни он будет счастлив, ведь иногда стоит рисковать.  
— Чжа-а-ань-гэ, я хочу тебя поцеловать, пойдём ко мне, я приглашаю.  
— Эм, Ибо… я…  
Ван Ибо потребовалась минута, чтобы понять сомнения Сяо Чжаня.  
— НЕТ, Чжань-гэ, о чём ты подумал вообще? Я приглашаю тебя в гости, просто в гости, понимаешь?  
Сяо Чжань закрыл красное лицо ладонями, и тихо сказал:  
— Прости, конечно, я принимаю приглашение.  
Они вышли из кафе и направились в противоположную от дома Сяо Чжаня сторону.  
— Ибо, ты разве не в той стороне живёшь?  
Уши Ван Ибо покраснели, когда он опустил взгляд и тихо сказал:  
— Ну, возможно, я соврал тебе слегка, чтобы провожать тебя после пар.

Люди точно подумали, что Сяо Чжань сошёл с ума, так широко он улыбался, и всё-таки решился взять Ибо за руку.

Если бы не та глупая записка, от какой-то фанатки Сяо Чжаня, Ибо так бы и не смог сделать первый шаг. Но теперь, когда Сяо Чжань целует его каждое утро (на самом деле и каждое утро, и каждый обед, и каждый вечер), Ибо понимает, что должен благодарить ту неизвестную фанатку. Ну, а пока он целует Сяо Чжаня в ответ.


End file.
